It's Your Love
by finnandrachel4ever
Summary: Sequel to "Love is a Beautiful Thing"! Follow Finn and Rachel through the rest of their lives together through multiple one-shots! See how they handle major events together and how even though they are getting older, their love is only getting stronger!


**I'm backkkk! See, it didn't take that long! I was really wanting to get this up fast since all you guys had AMAZING reviews for the final chapter of "Love is a Beautiful Thing" Thank you all!**

**Now if you haven't read "Love is a Beautiful Thing", you don't really have to read it to understand the story. But it could help if I talk about something from the past! **

**Well this first chapter isn't really in the future, because I felt like I left out an important part of the story! Rachel meeting Finn's mom! So that is what this chapter is about. I hope you all enjoy chapter one of "It's Your Love"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Smile" by Uncle Kracker (Even thought I have listened over a million times!) I don't own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, do you think I would have even started this sequel?**

_**July 2010 **_**(I'm going to do this every chapter so you know what time it is :) **

**RPOV**

"Finn, do you really think I should do this? What if she doesn't like me?" I nervously asked. Finn grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Of course she will like you! There is no doubt in my mind about that." He told me as I smiled. That calmed my nerves down, a little.

Ever since we got back from New York, Finn has been pushing me to meet his mom. I know I was the one that brought it up in the first place, but I was still really nervous. This could make or break our relationship. And trust me; I did not just go through all that drama for our relationship to end.

So finally Finn got me to accept Carol's dinner invitation. She invited my fathers too, but they had a business trip they had to go to in Washington. So all the attention will be focused on me. Usually, that would make me incredibly happy. Not tonight though.

I thought I should bring something over, like some of my sugar cookies! But Finn told me that I didn't need to do that. I just really wanted to impress her. So instead, I got her some flowers that would look lovely on any table.

I made sure that I looked as pretty as possible. I had to live up to Quinn. Ha, like that is ever going to happen. So I just dressed in colorful sundress and curled my hair more than usual. I didn't apply any make up though; Finn told me I looked better natural.

We arrived at their house around 6pm. With my vase of flowers in one hand and the other intertwined in Finn's, we walked up his front steps. I shot a nervous look at Finn and he just laughed.

"Lighten up Rach. She is going to love you, just as much as I do." He said softly as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you Finn. But don't kiss me in front of your mother and Burt! I don't want to give off the wrong impression!" I explained as Finn just laughed some more and shook his head. We walked up onto his porch and opened the door.

The first thing I saw was Kurt. I am pretty sure he was leaning up against the door, trying to listen to whatever Finn and I were saying. He smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Trust me Rachel, Carol and Burt don't bite. There is nothing to worry about." Kurt said reassuringly. I gave him a hug and he gladly returned it. I'm glad that we were finally friends. Maybe the start of this school year won't be that bad with some friends to back me up.

Finn took my hand again and led me through the living room and into the dining room. There were five place settings at the table. I smiled at that.

"Hey Mom! We're here!" Finn called out as I heard someone moving from the kitchen. Usually, I don't get stage fright. Actually, even when I was less than one year old, I didn't get stage fright. I guess there is a first time for everything!

Carol came out of the kitchen and smiled brightly at me. I took that as a good sign. She had a sleek bob hair cut and was wearing black slacks, a nice purple blouse, and low heels. Suddenly, I felt really underdressed.

I decided to be brave and swallowed all my fears. Come on, you are Rachel Berry! You perform every day on stage; you can at least introduce yourself to her.

"Hi Ms. Hudson. I'm Rachel Berry. I got these for you; I thought they would look great on your table." I said as maturely and sweetly as possible. I held out the vase to her and she gladly took it.

"Rachel! You didn't have to get these for me!" She beamed as I smiled.

"I really wanted to! Thank you for inviting me over to have dinner with you." I thanked her.

"I have been waiting to meet you since Finn first started talking about you! Oh and by the way, call me Carol sweetie." She said as she came over and gave me a light hug. I gladly returned the favor and I could see Finn smiling.

"Dinner is almost ready! Finn, why don't you show Rachel the rest of the house?" She suggested as Finn nodded. He grabbed my hand and walked me towards the stairs.

"Thank god I cleaned my room before you came. It's usually a total mess." He said while I just laughed. He opened his door and I looked inside.

It was just like I expected. Light blue walls with posters all over. All of them were posters of classic rock icons. He had a TV at one end of the room with a game station and multiple games scattered around it. A laptop was on a desk by his window, which had many books stacked on top of each other. His bed was small, but I don't think much more could fit in this room anyway.

He sat down on his bed and patted the space beside him. I walked over to him and just sat on his lap. He kissed the top of my head and I giggled.

"You know, my mom really likes you." He said honestly as I just looked at him.

"How do you know that? I barely even talked to her!" I exclaimed as Finn just shrugged.

"She's my mom. I know when she likes or dislikes people. She didn't really like Quinn at all. She told me that after Quinn left." He told me as I tried not to laugh. Quinn was not a nice person before she had Beth.

"But the bad part isn't even over yet Finn! I could mess when she talks to me during dinner and then I will ruin everything!" I said while I threw my hands up in the air. This is just too difficult!

"Rach, you gotta relax. Stop being so dramatic! You will be perfect, like always." He said softly. Then, we heard Carol call for us from the bottom of the steps. We walked hand and hand out of his room and down the stairs. We went into the dinning room to see Burt and Kurt bickering over something.

"Dad, those _things _you wear to work are HORRIBLE! Let me at least design you something that doesn't look like a bio-hazard suit! And that color is so unflattering to your skin tone!" Kurt rambled on as I giggled. They both turned around, not realizing we were standing behind them.

"So you must be Rachel?" Burt asked as I nodded quickly and smiled.

"Finally I can put a face to the name. Since your name comes up every time we talk to Finn." Burt said as we all laughed, while Finn just blushed a deep red. Carol walked into the room with a huge bowl of salad.

"Can I help you bring out the food Carol?" I asked quietly.

"Thank you Rachel! But your our guest, sit down and I will have everything out in a second." She said as she hurried back into the kitchen. Finn walked me over to the table and he pulled out the chair at the head of the table. I blushed and quietly whispered a thank you.

Finn sat beside me and the chair on my left was empty. Kurt sat beside Finn and was across from Burt. It looks like I was sitting next to Carol as well. Just great.

She finished bringing in the food and sat down beside me. Everyone started serving themselves, so I did the same. I got a little bit of everything to be polite and Finn shot me a reassuring glance.

"Carol, this is amazing. The texture of this meat is divine!" I complimented. She looked at me in shock. I think everyone did.

"Why thank you Rachel! I didn't know that you knew about cooking." She said as she looked at me curiously.

"Neither did I! And I thought we were friends!" Kurt added as everyone just laughed.

"Well when I was younger, my aunt lived with us for a while. She was actually a cook in a restaurant and I loved to watch her cook in the kitchen. After a while, she let me cook with her and I learned a lot. I have loved cooking ever since." I explained.

"Well you have to show me some of your recipes some day!" Carol exclaimed as I nodded quickly.

"I would love to! Anytime Ms. Hudson." I said as I went back to eating. Finn smiled over at me, his eyes dancing.

"So Kurt tells me you're the star of Glee club, even though he doesn't like to admit it." Burt offered.

"Well I don't like to think as myself as the star anymore. Glee club is more about teamwork. I really want everyone in the group to shine. But since some of the other members can't hit notes as high as I can, I have to take some of the solos." I explained, trying not to brag about myself.

"I heard you at Regionals. You and Finn were amazing together." Carol told me.

"Thank you Ms. Hudson. I like to think of Finn and I as the duet leaders of the Glee club." I boasted as everyone laughed. We all ate in silence for a minute, before another round of questions got shot at me.

"So what do you want to do when you get out of high school Rachel?" Carol asked me.

"Well I am planning on going to New York to study music and dancing. Then I am going to be on Broadway, well try to be anyway." I offered.

"Those are some big dreams you have." Burt said as I nodded.

"I have known what I have wanted to do since I was four. That dream won't ever go away." I said.

"Have you ever thought about what you will do if you can't make it on Broadway?" Carol asked me. I thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"I will probably go into teaching then. I would love to inspire kids to follow their dreams. Like Mr. Schue is doing with us." I explained as Kurt, Finn, and I smiled. Mr. Schue was probably the only reason we were sitting here to begin with.

"And of course Finn is going to follow Rachel to New York like a love sick puppy." Kurt threw out there as the adults laughed, while Finn and I blushed. Awkward.

"Well he already followed her there once, it would only be right to do it again!" Burt joked.

"I wasn't just going to wait five weeks to be with her!" Finn tried to defend himself, but only got more rounds of laughter.

"Finn, it's alright. We all know how much you missed her. Rachel, you should have heard him while you were gone. He locked himself in his room and cried for days on end!" Carol said as Finn looked like he was going to die of embarrassment right there.

"Mom!" Finn complained as I placed my hand on his arm.

"It's okay Finn. I think it's really sweet that you missed me so much." I told him as he smiled softly.

"Could you save the sappy stuff until AFTER we eat?" Kurt offered as he pretended to be gagging. We all laughed, but Finn quickly kissed the top of my head. Carol placed her hand over her heart and smiled.

"Rachel, can I just come out and say it? I love how happy you make Finn. He hasn't been this happy since…well ever!" Carol gushed as I blushed.

"Even I have noticed a change in him since you two started dating." Burt added as Kurt just sighed.

"Even though I hate to admit it, their both right." Kurt said.

We all laughed after that and the seriousness in the air left. We all finished eating and Carol brought out ice cream for us all.

When Carol sat down my ice cream bowl in front of me, she kept looking at my left hand.

"That is a lovely ring you have! Where did you get it from?" Carol asked as Finn looked around nervously. Finn didn't tell her about the ring? Kurt just started cracking up. Was it a secret?

"Well, Finn got it for me." I stated as Carol and Burt's jaws dropped.

"Finn…my Finn…got this for you?" Carol asked, totally surprised. I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carol demanded from Finn.

"Because you would freak out! Like this!" Finn stated as Kurt giggled from the end of the table.

"But isn't that the finger that a wedding ring goes on?" Burt asked, very confused. Finn and I both nodded at that.

"It's a promise ring. I gave it to her when I went to New York." Finn quietly explained. There was a dead silence at the table. Not a good sign.

"You both know that a promise ring is a serious commitment?" Carol asked, breaking the silence.

"I know that Ms. Hudson and I intended to keep this promise. I love your son, so much. And I wouldn't take this ring if I didn't want to be with him." I explained, trying not to go overboard.

"Mom, you don't know how much Rachel means to me. She isn't just another girl. She is THE girl. Like the other half of me? I know giving her that ring was the right thing to do." Finn said, standing up for himself. Well if Glee has taught him one thing, it was confidence. I couldn't help but reach over and grab his hand.

"Rachel…" Carol said as I held my breath. "Welcome to the family." She finished softly, trying not to cry. I stood up and gave her a hug. Everyone laughed and I felt the mood lift again.

"Thank you Carol, so much. You don't know how much that means to me." I said honestly as she smiled.

"No honey, thank you. Thank you for saving Finn."

**FPOV**

To say that I was happy was probably an understatement. My mom and Burt loved Rachel and Rachel loved them. My mom really hadn't freaked about the ring and welcomed Rachel into the family. Can things get any more perfect?

After finishing up dessert, we all headed into the living room and just hung out for a while. We watched TV, talked about ourselves some more, and just enjoyed each other company. Rachel was sitting in one of the recliners and I sat on the floor in front of her.

"Well this is boring. What should we do now?" Kurt said after the basketball game ended. We all looked stumped.

"How about Finn and Rachel sing for us?" Mom offered, excited. Burt and Kurt nodded, thinking it was also a good idea. I, on the other hand, didn't think so. I was just about to protest, when Rachel spoke up.

"We would love to, right Finn?" Rachel said happily as I just nodded. It's not like I could say no to her.

"What should we sing then?" I asked Rachel as she whispered something in my ear. I grinned, knowing this was going to be good.

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your life_

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

I stood up as I sang that to Rachel and she sang the next verse.

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Lets me know that it's ok yeah it's ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

She sang as I pulled her up out of the chair and grabbed her hands. I spun her around once and we sang together

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record _

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold _

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh you make me smile_

Rachel decided to sing the next verse by herself, as she walked around the recliner, like we would the piano.

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist as we swayed back and forth together

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool _

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild _

_Oh you make me smile_

I sang the next verse by myself and I sat her on the coffee table, singing right to her

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cuz every time that I get around you _

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

I pulled her up off the table and we began to dance together again, singing the last verse together

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile_

We finished on that note and the other three clapped for us. We bowed and everyone started laughing.

"That was really good you two! You guys are defiantly going to make it to Nationals this year!" Mom said as Rachel smiled her famous 100 watt smile.

"We all hope so! Maybe since Vocal Adrenaline lost its coach and its male lead, we can actually make it past Regionals!" Rachel said positively.

"As much as this hurts me to say it, you guys should probably sing a duet for the competitions. You guys are magic together." Kurt said honestly as Rachel walked over and hugged him.

"That means a lot from you Kurt." I said to him and he just smiled over at me.

"Finn, I think I should be going soon. It is getting pretty late." Rachel said as I looked at the clock. I sadly sighed.

"Rachel, you have to come back soon!" Mom announced as Rachel nodded quickly.

"Of course I will. I bet you will be seeing a lot from me." Rachel said. She gave mom a hug and then gave one to Kurt as well.

"We are going to the state fair next week. You wanna come along?" Burt offered as Rachel beamed.

"I would love to! I can't wait!" Rachel said as she even gave Burt a hug. What can I say, she is infectious. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the door. She said goodbye over her shoulder and walked down the steps. When the door shut, she let out a little scream and jumped me.

"That was so much FUN!" She declared and I just had to laugh at that.

"See! I told you there was nothing to be afraid of! Everyone loves you so much!" I told her as she kissed me, finally on the lips. We stood there for a while, when I remembered the time. I broke the kiss apart and we got in my car.

"I think your mom and I are going to be great friends!" Rachel said as I just rolled my eyes. Any normal person would want to be friends with someone as great as Rachel.

"I bet you two are. Thankfully, the hard part is over. Now our parents just have to meet each other." I said. That will probably go well though.

"That should be easy though! My dad's will love your mom. She is so sweet." She exclaimed as I blushed. My mom is pretty awesome when she wants to be.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What Finn?" She asked back, curious.

"I'm pretty sure Burt thought your promise ring was a wedding ring." I confessed and we both just laughed.

"Burt is a really nice man. Your mom is really lucky to have him." Rachel said. We pulled up in front of her house and I leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm really lucky to have you Rach. I love you." I said honestly and she kissed me again.

"I love you too Finn. Thank you for singing with me tonight, that was really sweet of you to do that." She explained.

"You know I would do anything for you." I told her.

"I know that Finn. Goodnight." She said as she got out of the car and ran up to her porch. I waved to her and drove off. Things couldn't have gone more perfect.

**CPOV (I know, it's random! I just thought you might like to see her point of view!)**

As Finn walked Rachel out the door, I couldn't be happier for the two. Finn never looked happier, especially while singing with her. I always knew that my baby boy would be talented. I just never knew he would find someone this perfect for him.

It was known around the house that I didn't like Quinn very much. Sure, she was very polite in front of me, but it was easy to see the mask she was hiding behind. When I heard that Finn had gotten her pregnant, it was horrible. I thought she was just going to be another girlfriend.

Then when she moved in, I noticed she was different than before. And I think everyone noticed it to. I think having that baby of hers changed her personality. So I let her stay, because she had no where else to go. But I knew she didn't love Finn. And I knew that he didn't love her. He loved the baby, not the girl.

Then everything blew up in Finn's face and he looked more heartbroken than ever before. I felt the need to comfort him, but he wouldn't let anyone near him. But there was one person that he opened up to.

When Finn first spoke Rachel's name, something in his eyes lit up. It was something that never happened with him. Even when he said Quinn's name, nothing. But with Rachel, he would add so much emotion and thought into everything he was saying about her. I knew then and there that she was going to be something special to him.

Tonight just backed up the whole thing. I could see Rachel loved him, more than he could ever realize. And the same with Finn. When Rachel would reach over and hold his hand, he would instantly smile and you could feel his mood change to instant happiness.

I was worried when I saw the promise ring, because I knew these things shouldn't be taken lightly. But when Finn told me that Rachel was the one, I couldn't be anything but joyful. And I saw in Rachel's eyes as well the love that was between them.

When Finn came home that night, it looked like he was in another world. Something I noticed about him after he saw Rachel. He had a giant smile on his face and was humming under his breath.

"Did you get Rachel home okay?" I asked as he snapped out of his daze.

"Oh yea, I did. She really likes you mom." He said softly as I blushed.

"I really like Rachel too. I know that she means a lot to you." I told him as he nodded quickly.

"It's like I can't explain it." He confessed.

"It's alright Finn. You don't have to." I said, trying not to get him flustered. He walked over and hugged me goodnight. He jogged up stairs and I just sighed. Sometimes I just wish he wasn't growing up so fast.

I cleaned up the kitchen and the dining room and looked at the clock. It had almost taken me an hour to do that, so I slowly headed up the stairs to my bedroom. On my way there, I head muffled talking from Finn's bedroom.

I pressed my ear up against his door, knowing that it was wrong. But a mother is always curious.

"It's alright Rach. I will stay on the phone as long as you want." I heard Finn say as I felt concerned. Was something wrong with Rachel?

"It's no problem babe. You should have told me that, I would have stayed with you tonight." He said as I just shook my head. Was she afraid to be alone?

"Just close your eyes and remember I'm right here. Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" He offered softly as I just smiled.

He began to sing a soft lullaby and I lifted my ear off the door. Yep, I was right. He would do anything for that girl.

**I love writing sweet Finn! How do you guys think that went? Pretty good for meeting the parents! Do you have any suggestions for the next one shot? I'm going to try to keep them in time order, so is there anything you want me to write that would go next? Thank you all for reading and please review! I want to know your guy's thoughts and opinions! Love y'all!**


End file.
